Wann immer du lachst
by Myrime
Summary: Du hast gelacht, als deine Welt in tausend Stücke zerfallen ist. Es war das einzige, das dich davor bewahrte mit ihr in die Dunkelheit zu stürzen. Askaban hat dir alles genommen. Du kannst nicht mehr wegrennen - nur den Sturm über dich ergehen lassen.


Wann immer du lachst

Du hast immer gelacht, als dein Leben vor deinen Augen langsam in tausend kleine Stücke zerbrach.

Dein Vater hat früher gesagt: „Ein Black nimmt jeden Schicksalsschlag mit hoch erhobenen Kopf hin. Lass niemals einen Feind deine Tränen sehen."

Damals hast du ihn angegrinst und gefragt, warum er die Enttäuschung über den missratenen Sohn nicht verbirgt. Du hast nie verstanden, warum er dich einfach stehen gelassen hat. Und irgendwie hast du dich – obwohl du es nie zugeben würdest – immer an seine Worte gehalten.

Du hast gelacht, als deine Eltern dir wütende, maßlos enttäuschte Briefe geschrieben haben, nachdem du in Gryffindor gelandet bist – und ihnen damit große Schande bereitet hast, dabei wollte das Kind in dir fragen, warum sie sich nicht für dich freuen und die Entscheidung des Hutes akzeptieren konnten.

Du hast gelacht, als dein Vater dir verbieten wollte, deine Freunde zu sehen, als er dir angeboten hat mit Dumbledore zu reden um dich in dein richtiges Haus versetzen zu lassen, als er verlangte, dass du nach Durmstrang wechselst, dabei warst du so tief verletzt darüber, dass er dir das Glück nicht gönnte, dass du mit diesen drei Jungen gefunden hast.

Du hast gelacht, als dein kleiner Bruder dir jede weitere Unterstützung gegen eure Eltern versagte, als er drohte, deine Geheimnisse auffliegen zu lassen, als er dir nicht mehr in die Augen blickte und aufhörte mit dir zu reden, dabei zerriss es dich förmlich, weil Regulus dir immer wichtig gewesen war.

Du hast gelacht, als Schniefelus dich nach dem Vorfall unter der Peitschenden Weide zur Rede gestellt hatte, als er drohte Remus Geheimnis öffentlich zu machen, als er dich Mörder nannte, dabei hattest du panische Angst mit dieser ignoranten Tat die wunderbarste Freundschaft zerstört zu haben, die du jemals erfahren durftest.

Du hast gelacht, als du nachts im Regen standest, den Blickt betont von dem Haus in deinem Rücken abgewandt, als dir keiner gefolgt ist, nachdem du die riesige Eingangstür für immer hinter dir geschlossen hast, als nicht einmal jemand bemerkte, dass du fort warst, dabei warst du am Boden zerstört, dass du deiner Familie wirklich so wenig bedeutest, schlimmer noch: nichts, dass sie dich einfach ziehen lassen und aus dem Stammbaum brennen.

Schlussendlich hast du gelacht, als Peter dich besiegte, als der kleine, schwache, ewig ängstliche Peter dir ins Gesicht schrie, der Mörder von Lily und James zu sein, als er für einen kleinen Moment ein bitteres Lächeln zeigte, wie zum Abschied winkte und dein Schicksal mit einer Explosion besiegelte, die deine mühsam bewahrte Fassung auf die Spitze deine Beherrschung brachte und von dort in die Tiefe steiß, wo sie unwiederbringlich zersplittern würde.

Aber bis dahin konntest du nicht aufhören zu lachen.

Du hast gelacht als die Auroren ankamen und die Szene erschrocken musterten.

Du hast gelacht, als sie deine Hände hinter deinem Rücken fixierten, mit ängstlichem Blick auf die Umgebung.

Du hast gelacht, bis dich einer von ihnen bewusstlos schlug, weil sie es nicht mehr ertragen konnten, aber es hallte in ihren Ohren nach und dich empfing die gleiche Dunkelheit, die jeden Winkel deines Körpers ausfüllte, seit du deinen besten Freund tot aufgefunden hast. Sie war das perfekte Symbol für deine Empfindungen, pures Grauen steckte in ihrer Tiefe, Angst, Schuld.

Du hast gelacht, dabei wusstest du, dass dein Leben vorbei war.

Askaban hat dir diese Flucht genommen. Dort blieben dir nur die Tränen, die du seit frühester Kindheit in dir verborgen hattest, die du nie weinen konntest, weil sie dich zerbrochen hätten.

Natürlich hast du schon geweint, um Dorcas und Marlene und die Zwillinge, deren Tod so sinnlos war, um deinen geliebten kleinen Bruder, von dessen Schicksal du nie erfahren hast, dessen letzte Gedanken dir gegolten haben, auf den du am Ende doch noch stolz gewesen wärst.

Du hast um Harry geweint, dem du nie der Pate sein konntest, der du seinen Eltern geschworen hast zu sein.

Du hast um Remus geweint, den du zu Unrecht verdächtigt hattest, der dich für den Mörder seiner besten Freunde hielt, der alleine zurückblieb und um den falschen trauerte.

Du hast um Lily und James geweint, natürlich. Sie waren alles für dich und du bist Schuld an ihrem Tod.

Nur für dich hast du nie eine einzige Träne vergossen.

Bis Askaban.

Dort bleibt nicht viel – schreien, weinen toben, zusammenbrechen, Erinnerungen nachhängen, die mit jedem Mal dunkler werden.

Zeit spielt in der Hölle keine Rolle, aber du wusstest, dass sie verging, jede Minute schnitt dir tiefer in die Seele, jeder Tag ließ dich zerstörter zurück.

Aber du wurdest nicht wahnsinnig, wie so viele andere, du hast deinen Verstand behalten.

Nicht, weil du unschuldig warst, das warst du nie, nicht an der Verzweiflung deiner Eltern, nicht am Verlust deines Bruders, nicht an Peters Verrat, nicht am Tod deiner Freunde.

Niemand war so schuldig wie du.

Nein, Rache war es, die durch deine Adern brannte und ein Ziel in deinem Kopf verankerte, dass dich überleben ließ, dass dich jeder schrecklichen Stimmung Askabans unterwarf, ohne dir den sicheren Hafen des Wahnsinns als Zuflucht zu gewähren.

Auch als du die kalten Mauern hinter dir gelassen hast – ohne Triumph über diese Leistung, die niemand zuvor erbracht hatte – bist du ihren grausamen Schwingen nicht entkommen. Ein paar Stunden konntest du sie verdrängen, dann hat sie dich immer wieder eingeholt, dich gehetzt, einem unerreichbaren Ziel entgegen.

Erst durch einen Freund, dem letzten, der trotz allem Geschehenen bereit war dir eine neue Chance zu geben, konntest du ihr entfliehen. Aber du hattest immer Angst, sie könnte zurückkommen und mit ihr das Grauen, die Panik, das Entsetzen.

Nach Askaban hast du nie wieder gelacht, wenn die Bruchstücke deines Lebens neue Risse bekamen.

Manchmal hast du es vermisst. Es war tausend Mal besser, als das Zittern, die Tränen, die Alpträume, die ständig wiederkehrenden Erinnerungen, die dich zurück in die undankbare Dunkelheit zieht, die dich nie loszulassen scheint.

Du hast es versucht, aber nie kam mehr als ein Schluchzen aus deinem Mund, nie mehr, als ein tonloser Schrei.

Und immer klang dir die Stimme deines Vaters in den Ohren, die sagt, dass jeder Schicksalsschlag mit hoch erhobenen Kopf ertragen werden muss.

Vielleicht steckt am Ende doch mehr von einem Black in dir, als du jemals wahrhaben wolltest. Aber mittlerweile weißt du selbst, dass es nichts bringt wegzurennen.

Beinahe hättest du gelacht.


End file.
